


Changes

by TaglarianMythicRites



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaglarianMythicRites/pseuds/TaglarianMythicRites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, you have to do things you don't want to...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or any of the characters. They belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy.

**Changes**

"Tara, I don't wanna do this, I'm afraid…" Shaking her head, Willow buried her head in Tara's shoulder as another bolt of lightning lit up the partially darkened room. "It' the scariest thing I've ever done."

"It's alright, I understand." Running her fingers through her girl's red tresses, the Wiccan sighed. "But it has to be done. Ignoring it won't solve it."

"Why can't we just ignore it?" Pulling her head away from the other girl's shoulder, the red-head's face showed the faintest signs of hope, although she was only moments away from crying. "Like, do it in the morning? Maybe if we ignore it, it'll go away…"

 _"Willow!"_ Her expression growing stern, Tara stared back at her girl. "We can't just ignore it! It's a human being!"

"I know, Tare…I'm sorry. I'm a terrible person."

"No, you're not." Shaking her head, the blonde Wiccan curled a single finger underneath the other Wiccan's chin. "You're just afraid."

" _So_ afraid right now." Nodding slowly, the red-headed Wiccan took a deep breath. "Can you do it? Pretty please, with chocolate pancakes on top?"

"I did it last time." Shaking her head, Tara placed both of her hands on her girl's shoulder. _"You_ have to change her."

Sighing, Willow looked at the squirming infant staring questioningly up at her from the changing table. As the smell once again assaulted her nostrils, she closed her eyes and wrinkled her nose.

"Goddess, I _hate_ dirty diapers…"


End file.
